Problem: Gabriela did 33 fewer squats than Omar in the morning. Gabriela did 59 squats. How many squats did Omar do?
Answer: Gabriela did 59 squats, and Omar did 33 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $59 + 33$ squats. He did $59 + 33 = 92$ squats.